The present invention relates to a charger for a wireless product, and especially to a charger which charges power to a wireless product or supply power to a wireless product in emergency.
Currently, a computer is operated through a keyboard or a mouse, and thus, the keyboards or mice are connected to the computer through a connecting wire. In use, the operating instruction of a keyboard or a mouse is transferred to a computer directly, and the power required by the keyboard or a mouse is directly supplied from the computer.
Nowadays, mobile phones or wireless products, such as wireless keyboards, wireless mice, etc. are used widely, however, in using these products can not use the power from the computer so that dry battery or charging batteries must be further added for supplying power required by the wireless products. Furthermore, the quality of these dry batteries or charging batteries will affect the convenience of the wireless products.
Since in general the dry batteries or charging batteries will age so that the outputs of the batteries are abnormal or no power is outputted. Therefore, some AC/DC converters or chargers are used to resolve these problem. However, these AC/DC converters or chargers are only used to some special joints or special input voltages of some wireless products. Furthermore, the volumes of these AC/DC converters or chargers are too large so that they can not be used to other applications.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a charger for a wireless product, in which a standard connecting wire serves to connect a computer to a wireless product. Other than supplying power of power unit to the wireless product, in emergency, the power of computer can be used to charge the wireless product.
To achieve aforesaid object, the present invention provides a charger for a wireless product, a standard connecting wire has one end being connected to the power unit of the computer, and has another end being connected to the standard connecting port of the computer. The computer charges to the power unit through the standard connecting wire. Then the power unit supplies power to the wireless product. When the power source of the wireless product can not be used, the computer will supply power to the wireless product so that the wireless product will operate continuously.